In large scale deployments of surveillance cameras, one of the key costs arises out of the continual need to inspect the cameras to identify those requiring maintenance. Also, one of the key operational requirements is to rapidly and efficiently repair defective cameras. Typically, the cameras are inspected for damage, viewing offset, or vandalism at regular intervals by personnel assigned this responsibility. Alternatively, some procedure may be provided to enable personnel having duties that might lead them to notice a defective camera, to report a camera apparently in need of maintenance.